Ditto
by Red Apples Inc
Summary: Friends from the start. But somethings were meant to change... especially in the woods of Forks, on a rare sunny day. Very short, fluffy one-shot. Cute! BellaXEdward AH


Enjoy! Oh, and I own nothing that deals with twilight... I think you get the point.

Listening to: Sex and Reruns by: Matt Duke/ Drinking: 10 calorie Lemonade Vitamin Water/ Eating: Some Skittles/ My mood: Impatient

* * *

The teacher looked willingly onto each of her victims. The young six years olds eyes shined brightly against the florescent light bulbs. Isabella or Bella Swan sat in the back of the classroom, her hands neatly folded in her lap, waiting to be picked. And a boy, Edward Cullen, sat in the back, his hands ripping apart a small pink eraser that Jessica given him as a Valentine's present.

"Bella," the teacher said, directing her voice to the young girl. "You'll be working with Edward."

Edward's head snapped in the direction of the girl. His stomach built with butterflies as the girl moved her wads of pink and blue paper to Edwards table. Her chestnut-colored hair was tied into piggy-tails and she wore jean overalls with a blue shirt underneath. Edward threw the eraser to the ground and moved his stuff just right. _Now all of Bella's stuff will be able to fit_, he thought proudly to himself, his proud smile pasted on his face.

"Hi," Bella mumbled, slipping into the seat next to Edward.

"Hey," Edward said coolly.

**11 years later (Bella's Pov)**

"Edward," I laughed. "Stop!" His delicate fingers tickled my sides, his legs straddled my waist and his grin matched the one I had seconds ago. "Uncle! I lose." I laughed harder as his fingers pressed deeper into my sides. "Seriously Eddie!"

"Say it!" He demanded. I screamed in laughter.

"Never!"

His fingers ran across my stomach, not directly, but the coolness of his skin washed through my light sweater. He tickled me harder. "Alright- Alright!"

He paused, his fingers lingering of my stomach and moving to my waist. "Say it."

"Edward Cullen is the worlds," I paused as Edward's eyes twinkled with delight. His eyes told me he thought he won this battle and I was going to prove him wrong. "Largest idiot!" I shoved him off me and stood on my to my feet before, running deeper into the meadow, not daring to look behind me. Not daring to look into the eyes of my best friend.

Not daring to look at the man I love.

Now, if only I could tell him _that_.

Yes, I know. I'm clichéd. I'm an over done plot line for a story. I know, but I couldn't help it. He was everything I needed, everything I craved. I wanted his breath against my lips. I wanted his body to press against mine in more ways then one. Truth is I wanted all of Edward Cullen. Whatever we had right now wasn't enough for me. It never would be. Not until we-

"I'm going to get you Bella and when I do," he taunted. I thought of all the possible things he could do if he caught me. We were alone... in the middle of a meadow.

"Oh. I'm so scared!" I yelled behind me. I slowed down slightly, hoping Edward was taking this game seriously and trying to get me.

"Getting tired," he teased, his warm breath ridding along my neck, his arms wrapping around my waist. He twirled me around and brought me down to the green grass.

My back pressed against the wet grass, his face hovered over mine, nearly inches away. I was sure if I brought my head closer our lips would be pressed against each others. God, that was such a clichéd thing to think. "Your getting slow Bella," he teased playfully and his eyes playfully taunting me. "I might have to do this more often."

"_You might_," I whispered or at least I wanted to, but I never could. "I let you win." He laughed and gripped my wrists with both hands, his legs sat by my thighs. Oh deary me...

"Yes, well, say it." His beautiful green eyes twinkled in the rays of rare Forks sunshine and his pink lips, twisted into a dreamy smile.

"I don't think I can," I managed to say without my voice breaking.

"And why not?"

I smiled proudly, like Edward did the first day I had meet him. Oh how I loved that day. "I, Isabella Swan, can not lie."

"Even to your best friend?" He asked, his voice an octave higher, a pout playing on his gorgeous, perfect lips.

"Even to my best friend," I confirmed.

"You're aware you're lying right now. At this moment," he pointed out in all seriousness. "Now, say it."

I looked into Edward's green eyes. "What was I suppose to say again?"

"You're so forgetful, Isabella." His head moved closer to mine, his eyes never breaking contact. "You were suppose to say: Edward Cullen is the worlds greatest man and I love him with all of my large and caring heart and his looks are absolutely stunning."

"Stunning? Eddie, you're not even stunning."

He glared at me, his right eye twitching just a little. He sighed, "Just say it Bella."

Although everything he was forcing me to say was awfully true, the whole situation was rather hilarious. That is, if you think confusing your "love" to your best friend was funny and he would think it was all play. "Edward Cullen is the worlds greatest man and I-" My breath hitched in my throat, my eyes became wide. _I love you with all of my large and caring heart and his looks are absolutely stunning, come on Bella say it! _

My heart stuttered. I found myself, without warning, inching my lips closer to his. His beautifully sculptured head moved closer to me, our lips almost touching. We are so close...

"I love you, with all of my large, caring heart," I breathed against his lips_._

"And you, Isabella Swan can't lie," he muttered, his eyes watching my lips with greed and- hunger!

"Never."

"Good thing 'cause then I wouldn't be able to do this."And within milliseconds his warm lips pressed against mine.

I didn't know how to explain this moment. Maybe, I felt complete. Maybe, this was the feeling of longing, love and lust or maybe this was loneliness playing another trick on me. Yet, when Edward's warm tongue slid against my bottom lips I instantly came to life. The numbness left my lips and my whole body lit on fire. My fingers wrapped around Edwards' waist and I pulled him towards me. I wanted his body closer and even being this close, it still didn't feel like enough.

He repeated this action, expect his fingers grasped my naked neck. I felt the hunger leak from the corners of the kiss. **The kiss**. "I love you," he mumbled against my lips, his breath (like mine) rugged and sharp. I kissed his lips passionately, pushing myself upwards and against him. My hand found a way to graze through his bronze hair, enjoying the everlasting feeling of his silky locks against my pale finger tips. He continued, "I have since that stupid project, since the moment we meet and now- I am complete." He kissed my neck and dropped kisses along my jaw line. "I love you."

"Ditto," I said, before tackling Edward, my lips working against his. "And so much more."

* * *

Okay, so I haven't been writing for my other stories *shrugs* and I'm strongly considering leaving this site and, well, writing original fiction. This might be my one and only one-shot... or I might have another coming out in a day or two. I hope you enjoyed this and please review!


End file.
